1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of geophysical prospecting. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of deghosting marine seismic streamer data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industry, geophysical prospecting is commonly used to aid in the search for and evaluation of subterranean formations. Geophysical prospecting techniques yield knowledge of the subsurface structure of the earth, which is useful for finding and extracting valuable mineral resources, particularly hydrocarbon deposits such as oil and natural gas. A well-known technique of geophysical prospecting is a seismic survey. In a land-based seismic survey, a seismic signal is generated on or near the earth's surface and then travels downward into the subsurface of the earth. In a marine seismic survey, the seismic signal may also travel downward through a body of water overlying the subsurface of the earth. Seismic energy sources are used to generate the seismic signal which, after propagating into the earth, is at least partially reflected by subsurface seismic reflectors. Such seismic reflectors typically are interfaces between subterranean formations having different elastic properties, specifically sound wave velocity and rock density, which lead to differences in acoustic impedance at the interfaces. The reflected seismic energy is detected by seismic sensors (also called seismic receivers) at or near the surface of the earth, in an overlying body of water, or at known depths in boreholes and recorded.
The resulting seismic data obtained in performing a seismic survey is processed to yield information relating to the geologic structure and properties of the subterranean formations in the area being surveyed. The processed seismic data is processed for display and analysis of potential hydrocarbon content of these subterranean formations. The goal of seismic data processing is to extract from the seismic data as much information as possible regarding the subterranean formations in order to adequately image the geologic subsurface. In order to identify locations in the Earth's subsurface where there is a probability for finding petroleum accumulations, large sums of money are expended in gathering, processing, and interpreting seismic data. The process of constructing the reflector surfaces defining the subterranean earth layers of interest from the recorded seismic data provides an image of the earth in depth or time.
The image of the structure of the Earth's subsurface is produced in order to enable an interpreter to select locations with the greatest probability of having petroleum accumulations. To verify the presence of petroleum, a well must be drilled. Drilling wells to determine whether petroleum deposits are present or not, is an extremely expensive and time-consuming undertaking. For that reason, there is a continuing need to improve the processing and display of the seismic data, so as to produce an image of the structure of the Earth's subsurface that will improve the ability of an interpreter, whether the interpretation is made by a computer or a human, to assess the probability that an accumulation of petroleum exists at a particular location in the Earth's subsurface.
The appropriate seismic sources for generating the seismic signal in land seismic surveys may include explosives or vibrators. Marine seismic surveys typically employ a submerged seismic source towed by a ship and periodically activated to generate an acoustic wavefield. The seismic source generating the wavefield may be of several types, including a small explosive charge, an electric spark or arc, a marine vibrator, and, typically, a gun. The seismic source gun may be a water gun, a vapor gun, and, most typically, an air gun. Typically, a marine seismic source consists not of a single source element, but of a spatially-distributed array of source elements. This arrangement is particularly true for air guns, currently the most common form of marine seismic source.
The appropriate types of seismic sensors typically include particle velocity sensors, particularly in land surveys, and water pressure sensors, particularly in marine surveys. Sometimes particle displacement sensors, particle acceleration sensors, or pressure gradient sensors are used in place of or in addition to particle velocity sensors. Particle velocity sensors and water pressure sensors are commonly known in the art as geophones and hydrophones, respectively. Seismic sensors may be deployed by themselves, but are more commonly deployed in sensor arrays. Additionally, pressure sensors and particle velocity sensors may be deployed together in a marine survey, collocated in pairs or pairs of arrays.
In a typical marine seismic survey, a seismic survey vessel travels on the water surface, typically at about 5 knots, and contains seismic acquisition equipment, such as navigation control, seismic source control, seismic sensor control, and recording equipment. The seismic source control equipment causes a seismic source towed in the body of water by the seismic vessel to actuate at selected times. Seismic streamers, also called seismic cables, are elongate cable-like structures towed in the body of water by the seismic survey vessel that tows the seismic source or by another seismic survey ship. Typically, a plurality of seismic streamers are towed behind a seismic vessel. The seismic streamers contain sensors to detect the reflected wavefields initiated by the seismic source and reflected from reflecting interfaces. Conventionally, the seismic streamers contain pressure sensors such as hydrophones, but seismic streamers have been proposed that contain water particle velocity sensors such as geophones or particle acceleration sensors such as accelerometers, in addition to hydrophones. The pressure sensors and particle motion sensors may be deployed in close proximity, collocated in pairs or pairs of arrays along a seismic cable.
After the reflected wave reaches the streamer cable, the wave continues to propagate to the water/air interface at the water surface, from which the wave is reflected downwardly, and is again detected by the hydrophones in the streamer cable. The water surface is a good reflector and the reflection coefficient at the water surface is nearly unity in magnitude and is negative in sign for pressure signals. The waves reflected at the surface will thus be phase-shifted 180 degrees relative to the upwardly propagating waves. The downwardly propagating wave recorded by the receivers is commonly referred to as the surface reflection or the “ghost” signal. Because of the surface reflection, the water surface acts like a filter, which creates spectral notches in the recorded signal, making it difficult to record data outside a selected bandwidth. Because of the influence of the surface reflection, some frequencies in the recorded signal are amplified and some frequencies are attenuated.
Maximum attenuation will occur at frequencies for which the propagation distance between the detecting hydrophone and the water surface is equal to one-half wavelength. Maximum amplification will occur at frequencies for which the propagation distance between the detecting hydrophone and the water surface is one-quarter wavelength. The wavelength of the acoustic wave is equal to the velocity divided by the frequency, and the velocity of an acoustic wave in water is about 1500 meters/second. Accordingly, the location in the frequency spectrum of the resulting spectral notch is readily determinable. For example, for a seismic streamer at a depth of 7 meters, and waves with vertical incidence, maximum attenuation will occur at a frequency of about 107 Hz and maximum amplification will occur at a frequency of about 54 Hz.
A particle motion sensor, such as a geophone, has directional sensitivity, whereas a pressure sensor, such as a hydrophone, does not. Accordingly, the upgoing wavefield signals detected by a geophone and hydrophone located close together will be in phase, while the downgoing wavefield signals will be recorded 180 degrees out of phase. Various techniques have been proposed for using this phase difference to reduce the spectral notches caused by the surface reflection and, if the recordings are made on the seafloor, to attenuate water borne multiples. It should be noted that an alternative to having the geophone and hydrophone co-located, is to have sufficient spatial density of sensors so that the respective wavefields recorded by the hydrophone and geophone can be interpolated or extrapolated to produce the two wavefields at the same location.
Currently in the art of geophysical marine seismic prospecting, a vessel tows very long streamers which have many seismic receivers, typically hydrophones, attached. These receivers register a portion of a scattered acoustic wavefield originated from the sounding of a seismic source. The acoustic wavefield generated by the seismic source is scattered by reflections and refractions in the Earth. Because these streamers are very long, have many receivers, and are towed behind a moving vessel, the coverage in the sail, or inline, direction is very large.
In conventional marine seismic acquisition, the receivers of the streamer are located in so-called array configurations at a particular depth position below the sea surface. This enforcement at a fixed horizontal level is achieved by standard methods. Because of this arrangement, the so-called primary reflection, the direct response from source to subsurface and subsequently to the receivers, is clouded by the so-called ghost reflection, from the wave that travels from source to subsurface and subsequently via the sea surface to the receivers.
Removing the ghost reflection from marine seismic data is the first stage in pre-processing the data to increase the resolving power. This procedure is known as “deghosting”. In present-day marine seismic acquisitions, the positions of the receivers are recorded. For receivers in a streamer parallel to the water surface, deghosting can be carried out by a relatively simple algebraic operation carried out in the spectral domain representation of the recorded data. Here, the depth of the receivers in the seismic streamer is the only physical input parameter.
The standard deghosting procedure is conditioned on the receivers being positioned on a horizontal level parallel to the sea surface. In practice, it is difficult to keep a long streamer with receivers on a constant vertical depth level. Further, an example of a purposefully non-horizontal streamer is the so-called slant streamer. However, when the receivers are irregularly positioned both in the horizontal direction and vertical direction, the standard processing fails or at best gives an approximate solution.
Thus, a need exists for a method for deghosting marine seismic data recorded at arbitrary vertical and horizontal receiver positions. Preferably, the method should operate without any prior knowledge of the subsurface.